


Office Party Candy Catastrophe

by SexTheHex



Series: Cute Boy Candy Shop Escapades [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing, Boy tits, Corruption, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, Other, Transformation, bimbofication, cock growth, huge cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tiffany has zero interest being around her coworkers for their annual christmas party. That is, until she starts to notice the weirdo candy catering is turning everyone into hung bimbo sluts! Is this funky candy warping everyone’s bodies a blessing or a curse?





	Office Party Candy Catastrophe

Tiffany found dawdling outside of the office party to be such an awkward experience. Did she really need to be here? Sure, she was a member of the office during her internship, but no one seemed to be very fond of her. What on earth would a thirty something even be able to talk to an eighteen year old about? Especially one so reserved as her. 

The tiny little brunette intern had joined the office for some time off before jumping from high school to college was a lovely idea. It’d been a pretty mixed bag so far. Days were terribly boring, but they left her with seemingly ample time to toil away on remedial tasks unsupervised; better known as time to check her phone. The worst part of her job so far had doubtlessly been interacting with these older folks. They seemed… just so far removed from anything she knew! How did twelve years make this startlingly large a difference!?

“Tiffany! Merry Christmas! Still drawing those weirdo things?” someone blurted. 

Tiffany’s head zipped around to face one of the few coworkers whose name hadn’t just passed in one ear and out the other. It was Sandra, a secretary for her floor’s boss who just happened to share the closest office space to Tiffany. Tiffany’s interactions with the woman had been far and few between, but oh had they ever proved memorable. Tiffany immediately flushed red at her mention.

“S-sandra! Merry Christmas! I uh… I thought I told you that was my brothers…” Tiffany nervously spat out.

“Oh? Well Gretchen saw you drawing it I thought!” Sandra stated with excessive volume. “Plus, it looked pretty good! I’ve gotta admit, I thought it was pretty good myself! It’s cool if the office is a little kinky. Why I-”

Gretchen and her curly blond locks of hair refined from years of interoffice fashion pulled near overhearing her name. “Sandra! Merry Christmas! Oh, and hey Tiffany! Good to see you out here, cool to see you show up even though its not mandatory for you!” 

“It was mandatory” Tiffany whimpered, still painted red from that prior conversation and praying Gretchen’s arrival would kill it.

“So Gretchen, you saw that time Tiffany was drawing naughty stuff on her phone, remember?” Sandra blurted, dashing Tiffany’s hopes. 

“Oh Tiff, you don’t have to be embarrassed!” Gretchen smiled. “You have no idea how wild the two of us get! Why, we heard about this really nice book where this woman gets into bondage and-”

Tiffany was too busy trying to drown in her own embarrassment and shame to hear much more of Gretchen speaking. Holy fuck, was this what she was going to be remembered for? The girl who came to work at the office and got caught drawing a dick? Like sure, it was great neither of them reported this to anyone who could fire her but it certainly wasn’t a nice mental image to have associated with your name.

Though really, maybe Tiffany should be thankful she got off so lightly for the whole ordeal. She’d rather have people remember her as the girl who drew a dick at the office than the girl who drew a TF sequence at the office. Thank god whenever these two apparently glanced more than once at her phone, they never saw her zoom out to the whole thing. Better everyone think of her as a pervert than a pervert who liked seeing girls grow huge dicks, at least.

“Is Cindy around? She was setting up the whole thing, right?” Gretchen asked Sandra, mercifully ending the conversation about the group’s fetishes there and now.

“Oh, she’s putting the last touches on the party now. You didn’t think we were gonna have it all in this tiny space, did you? Sooner or later she should open us and let us in to the festivities, I figure” Sandra explained. 

“Man, poor girl works herself to death! Pretty transparently trying to claw at that corporate ladder!” Gretchen giggled. 

Not soon after, the doors to the next room over finally opened, unveiling the scene for tonight’s festivities. The convention room has a few chairs sprinkled along its walls, each with flickering christmas light clumsily wrapped around them. It was one of the few sources of light at all in the poorly lit little area. On the other much more poorly illuminated side sat a simple inflatable snowman followed by a few rows of tables lined with fantastic candies and treats for the patry’s patrons. Bog standard christmas tunes more likely to cause an aneurysm than invoke any holiday cheer played just a little too loudly around the entrance to the festivities. 

Cindy stood at the far end from everyone else, nervously sucking on one of the party’s candy canes. Christmas had been such a stressful time lately for Cindy. Sure, it was fun when she was a kid, but as an adult, more often than not it meant headaches organizing events and herding a mass of people that had absolutely no interest being near each other after 5pm into a shambling excuse for an office christmas party.

Something though seemed to be changing. The more she stood there, the less the group seemed like a bunch of cold, unwelcoming adults wasting their time to please their boss, but a warm, welcoming group that was coming together to enjoy the moment. That worried, anxiety driven frown that had been on poor Cindy’s face since she was asked to organize the event finally vanished. In its place was a sincere happiness that seemed to grow only stronger with time. All the stress had been worth it. This… Was this the magic of the season?

...No, of course not. It was the piece of candy hanging from Cindy’s mouth, wedged between her rapidly plumping lips. Every firm suck on the peppermint candy cane was stirring her body to change drastically. Cindy, of course, failed to notice any of that as her mental capacity rapidly declined. The time to notice things was back when she first called the whole service here and realized nearly free catering surely had some other price. For now, she was just looking on happy as the magical treat converted her IQ into tit flesh one for one. The only real highlight to poor Cindy was that ‘funny tearing sound’ that suddenly rung through the air, the sound of her blouse partially ripping as her clothes faired to contain her titanic rack. It was such a ticklish noise, it sent a giggle running out Cindy, letting her feel just what her big puffy bimbo lips felt like moving.

Perhaps catering the company’s Christmas party with an upstart company with no prior records wasn’t the wisest idea. Even if it was cheap, there was a risk of food poisoning or bad service or having your body warped into a hyper sexualized new form without realizing it. Poor Cindy. This roll of the dice did not seem to be paying off.

Finally, Cindy came to realize something was amiss. A glance down and she could feel those fat milky titties of her distractedly swaying everwhere. Cindy had enough brain power left even after a minute of sucking on this stupefying hunk of candy to realize she needed to warn people about this. Only moments ago she’d advertised the catering was delicious without having tried it herself and now the handful of workers in her nuclear little office job group were at the risk of being warped into some hyper sexualized form. She had to warn everyone right now!

Then, something urgent came up. Something far, far more important than ensuring her friends and coworkers stayed normal. Shoes! Omigosh, her boss’s shoes were, so so pretty! They were so glittery and sparkly and pink! They were like, the super bestest clothing Cindy had ever seen. That little glance was enough to make all those silly worries go away and replace them with nothing but super pretty clothes. Cindy forgot all about the candy that made her such a stupid slut and ambled towards the source of those pretty heels without a second thought. Everyone’s warning about the horrid snacks in front of them had been quashed in favor of babbling incoherently with her boss and sharing a sweet candy cane with her.

Somehow, precious few eyes had actually seen Cindy’s shocking transformation into a total slut. A majority of attendees were far more busy burying their faces into their phones as they awkwardly shuffled into the mild darkness than paying the people they were forced to be around a majority of the day any more mind. No one had really seen Cindy stumbling into an unlit portion of the room with her steadily bimbofying boss in tow. As far as anyone knew, this was all still just a horrifically boring Christmas party.

\----

Tiffany was messaging friends on discord as she desperately tried to ignore the surrounding festivities. However, even with the best of her efforts, she couldn’t help but be snapped back to reality by the altercation in front of her.

“Can we go? Please, already?” Rodrick complained to his wife.

“Rodrick please! Just for few hours, do this for me!” Chelsea begged. “Stuff your face like chocolate if you’re really that bored.”

“Chocolate’s pretty shit” Rodrick commented. “Not filling at all!”

“It was fine Rodrick. Stop with the hyperbole already? The candy was fine! You always do this.” Chelsea complained.

“Chelsea, can I please have an opinion about something? If I want to be mad at your workplace, let me. I can’t believe they hired people that could get sugar wrong. Shows how good at hiring people they are.” Roderick complained

“Maybe they spend all their money paying for useful employees.” Chelsea dug back, sensing a subtle stab at her employment.

“Maybe they’re cheaping out and hiring whoever they can” Rodrick lept back confirming her suspicions.

“Oh my god, Rodrick, this is so… so not cool!” Chelsea snapped back. All of a sudden, it felt a lot harder to claw back clever insults.

“Chelsea, this place is totally not cool! It’s, like, so boring!” Rodrick snapped back. 

Tiffany raised an eyebrow as she stared at her phone, trying to make things seem like she wasn’t intensely eavesdropping. Their voices sounded suddenly a bit different. 

“Like, I can’t believe you insulted the candy canes when I totally liked them a lot and stuff? Super not cool. You need to be more sensitive to other people’s tastes and stuff?” Chelsea continued, flapping her suddenly much heavier, puffier lips around with every word.

Rodrick sighed. “Urgh, but it’s like… sorry honey, it’s super hard at times not to lose my cool around you and stuff? Like, your titties are so much bigger than mine, I get a bit jealous!”

Tiffany’s eyes widened. What the fuck!? Was she listening to this correctly!? She finally tilted her eyes upward to see what was going on.

Where’d that couple go? Wasn’t there a woman who worked here with her husband standing right in front of her just a second ago? Did they leave why Tiffany was distracted? Did she blur two completely unrelated conversations together? She certainly didn't recognize either of the blonde bombshell women in sparkly scantily clad dresses in front of her. Where the hell did they work in the office? Were they twins? They certainly could coordinate their outfits well, they looked just about indistinguishable from each other!

Oh, looks like Tiff had caught them at a bit of a tender moment. Just moments after looking up, the two started holding hands and gave each other a huge smooch on their lips! Wow, cool to see lesbians being that brave out here! She’d have to hang around these two a bit more often if she ever figured out where they worked. 

Tiffany sunk back into the warm glowing light of her phone screen and tried her hardest to ignore the rest of the world around her. It was probably for the best she not draw any attention her way. Especially given who she saw rummaging around the catering...

A woman shrieked out. “Jake, will you stop already!? God, if you keep doing this, I’m going to get HR to fire your ass!”

Jakes hands withdrew from the silk dressed bottom of his coworker, feigning ignorance. “Hmm? Mary, do you mind dropping the act? No one wants that old hunk of ass anyway”.

To say Jake was an office troublemaker would be putting it lightly… far too lightly really for the gravity of his actions. He was a fearless womanizer who had no mixed feelings about making his coworkers feel like dirt if it made a handful of tits and ass. How he hadn’t gotten fired yet was a minor miracle mostly built on the foundation of an incompetent HR department concerned more about the company than its workers and a steady card house of woman who didn’t want to bite for fear of being the workplace snitch. Troublemaker wasn’t a title he deserved. Pervert as going far too easy. He was a monster, probably going to go unpunished without some sort of intervention.

But the atmosphere of that party seemed to change something in Mary’s reaction. Normally she ignored it and whispered sticks-and-stones to herself in desperation. This time though… this time she had a bit more fire in her.

“I might just grab your ass back if you keep at it!” Mary yelled.

Jake’s eyes lit up like a school yard bully who’d finally heard his target snap at the bait. His eyes went wide and his grin turned as wide and smug as the muscles in his face could muster. He had the perfect comeback to her quip, one ready to decimate her into a humiliating stupor!

...but he lost it. Suddenly, the answer didn’t seem so obvious. How was he supposed to counteract that remark? He held his smile, hoping that look on him along would be enough to carry him through this situation.

Mary smelled blood in the water. She made good on her word and reached over to swat Jake’s keaster so he’d finally learn a lesson. At least, that was the intention. Yet, when her palm touched against his Khaki pants and felt his boy bottom through his clothing, Mary didn’t just give it a punishing wick. No, she dove right in. She flexed her digits and dove right into that soft pile of boy butt hidden from view, savoring it like Jake was her own passionate lover. She groped him. Good. She stood there for several seconds just gripping and grabbing at his behind, enjoying every moment of giving Jake a fraction of what he’d but his coworkers through.

Jake’s heart sunk. That smug look he’d worn around the office for years finally shattered into a wide eyed, awkward panic as he finally felt the gravity of a sexual advance from someone bigger and stronger than him… wait, that wasn’t true! Jake was taller and stronger than basically every lady here! Why did he suddenly feel so powerless?

Jake looked up to greet Mary’s face. That was… not right. Jake was looking up to greet one of the office women. Was he in an awkward position right now? He was fairly certain he was standing perfectly upright no more than a moment ago. Either he was in an awkward position or he’d shrunk a tad. His mouth ran dry. That darn candy seemed to have left him parched. He could hardly spit out a sentence!

“I…” Urgh. His voice sounded weird. Jake gave it another shot.

“I don’t like it when you-“ What was going on!? Since when was his voice that high!?

Mary laughed. She loomed over Jake as they stood there, striking this unsettling fear into her coworker’s heart. She could feel herself on the peek of retribution for all his heinous behavior over the years.

There was but one source of solace for Jake as he felt this sudden nightmare scenario enact itself around him. Something must have been affecting Mary because… boy she sure didn’t look that way a moment ago. Maybe there was something in the candy canes or the punch everyone got but Mary’s body was changing right before Jake’s eyes! Her modest features were suddenly blossoming into obscene displays of sexuality! Even in the face of this sudden embarrassing encounter, Jake couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s the matter Jakey? You look a little tickled!” Mary asked.

Before Jakes very eyes, Mary’s body continued to reshape itself. Her hips were widening into impressive beasts. Her face was turning into a glossed up grin that looked akin to a plastic doll. Her tits kept growing. And growing, and growing, and growing more…

“C’mon, speak up! Where’s that big bold man we’ve always had around the office?” Mary taunted.

Right as she finished speaking, her suit skirt started to tear. Her breasts were growing so large so fast, she’d outright ruined her clothes. Jake laughed. He couldn’t help but laugh at how obscene a display Mary was in the face of acting so rude to him.

Mary took notice. “Oh my breasts? Yeah, I guess they are getting pretty big. Don’t worry sweetie, I’m sure your titties will get as massive as mine someday too”

…What did she mean “your titties?”

Jake looked down. His normal boyish chest was gone. Big, milky, jiggly breasts suited for a cute sorority girl were stapled onto his chest… and still growing.

Jake was lifted off the ground effortlessly by the bigger, stronger woman in front of him. The amazon-sized bimbo with her stacked little five foot tall cutie in tow over her shoulders happily waltzed towards the office’s bathrooms, ready to finally give Jake all the sexual attention her craved over the years. Part of Jay wanted to yell and scream and make a scene out of this entire exchange, possibly getting some help from his coworkers before he was doubtlessly taken for the ride of his life in one of the bathroom stalls. The other part though, the part of him winning this war in his stupid bimbo brain, said that he should be quiet and be a good little girl for the bigger, stronger person here.

Jake could feel himself salivating as Mary pushed open the bathroom doors with him over his shoulders. The salivation didn’t seem to be from the scrumptious arrangement of sweets on the catering table behind him, nor his body finally trying to wash the taste of that sweet bimbo candy out of his mouth. No, his body could sense something. The way he was being manhandled prepped for an upcoming session of hard, reckless sex with a fat dick wedged in either his mouth or his ass. Perhaps it was a bit of a misplaced reaction given Mary was girl sporting a snatch mere moments ago. Or maybe Jake’s senses for a good dicking had grown so strong from his sudden bimbo transformation, he could smell the faint aroma of Mary’s new massive cock lingering in the air.

It hardly mattered. Jake certainly wasn’t thinking about any of that. Jake’s mental processes at this point consisted of little more than all that anxiety from that awkward encounter melting away from a deluge of endorphins as he realized he was about to get fucked.

Tiffany had missed the encounter. She’s heard a few passing greetings, but was determined to be as antisocial as possible to avoid any social interaction with her normal awkward slew of coworkers. They’d have to really try to pry Tiffany away from her infallible coping mechanism: a phone at 20% battery life.

Eventually though, someone did take the plunge to hoist Tiffany out of her own little world. A voice greeted her. “Hey Tiff!”

Tiffany spun her head to the right to see a familiar face had sat down beside her. This… oh, Tiffany recognized her. This was the woman that handled the front desk, right? One of the few people here even mildly in her age range at the prime age of 23. Tiffany knew her face, but like most of the office where she’d spoken to them maybe once, she couldn’t really piece together a name.

It took a bit, but Tiffany finally spat out a nervous greeting. “Hey there! Good to see you uh...”

“Shauna, don’t worry it’s cool. I can’t remember half the people here either, haha!” Shauna laughed. She put her candy cane right back into her mouth as she listened to Tiffany speak.

“S-so, what’s up? Did you need me for something?” Tiffany asked.

“Oh, nothing in particular! You just looked a little lonely is all.” Shauna replied, suddenly slurping on her candy cane a little louder than normal. “I thought you were, like, missing out on a pretty sweet part!”

Tiffany was puzzled. Oh god, was this girl always this rude right in front of people? Did she even know she was eating that loud?

Then it hit her. Tiffany finally got to see one of her coworkers transforming into a sexed up weirdo right before her eyes. Shauna’s feverish licking and lapping at her candy turned to treating the treat just like a phallus. Her lips grew fat and temptatious, her hair longer and silky. Her chest was growing right before Tiffany’s eyes, almost ripping her blouse before her outfit too seemed to shift and change from bits of candy saliva that’d landed on it. All of a sudden, Shauna looked less interested in parties and more like she was ready to stand on a street corner!

“Sh-shauna!?” Tiffany stammered.

Shauna finished her treat, but her mouth held that same open ‘O’ shape as her face rested, as if her mouth was primed to take a dick. With her snack down, Shauna’s hands dove into her new skimpy micro skirt to pleasure herself. Only then did either lady realize she was suddenly packing a steadily growing, throbbing dick between her thighs.

“Oh, neat! Yeah, like Sandra said the chocolate was a really nice package. I guess, like, this is totally what she meant? Super fun. I kinda totally want to suck a cock, so I guess it’s cool I have one too?” Shauna rambled through a thick valley girl accent.

Tiffany finally turned towards the rest of the party to see what she’d been missing.

All around her, employees were changing into hyper sexualized versions of themselves. Huge tits and insane dicks were everywhere with virtually no way to tell which employees use to be male or female. Everyone was either dressed in the tattered rags of their original clothes or a new set of clothes fit for a stripper. Stockings, sling bikinis, shirts that consisted of nothing more than pasties even! No one seemed to care about their sudden transformations or the increasing amount of public sex; everyone had enough candy in them now to at least be a little ditzy and uncaring. Almost every soul here now had partaken of the refreshments and was enjoying their wild night as hung bimbo bombshells, completely oblivious to anything out of the ordinary.

All, but Tiffany. She was the lone bastion of sanity in a sea of plump lips and bimbo dicks.

Tiffany should have found it horrific everyone was being abused like this. She really should have ran to get help. Whatever was going on here, something was awfully, terrible wrong. No one should have to suffer like this! No one should ever have to feel the joy of feeling their thoughts drain away and leave nothing but happy bimbo giggles behind, letting them enjoy wild sex with their new bodies without a hint of shame or worry…

My god. The silly doodles Tiffany had drawn for ages and schlicked to countless nights were unfolding right before her eyes. Everyone who’d sampled just the closest end of the refreshments had changed so drastically, and from only two different snacks! The rest of the snacks were still completely untouched, waiting for someone to sample magic that was doubtlessly as wild as the two preceding snacks.

But now was the time for her to play mother hen, obviously. Right now she should be calling 911 and trying to convince an officer to help this fantastical event. She certainly shouldn’t be running towards all the food, charged to the brim with delight. No, she was walking politely so none of these dumb bitches stumbled into her. She grabbed a plate and loaded it with one of everything available.

Tiffany sat down. This was it. Last chance to get off the ride. She could walk out of here and keep her same state of mind, her same reservations that’d kept her relatively happy, and her same life without any danger. Or, she could risk just about everything she knew and indulge in her host of perverted fetishes for at least a couple hours…

Tiffany scarfed down everything on her plate. Eating everything so fast proved a bit odd; it started tasting less like proper candy and more like a loosely strung together substance humans were never made to make contact with laced with a coating of sugar. Tiffany wasn’t entirely sure if she’d get through this all in one piece at the end, but she figured the ride would be plenty fun. 

A stomach gurgle was the first thing Tiffany felt. A glance down and a mild food baby of sorts was sporting from her stomach. A stomach bulge that… that was growing right before her very eyes! Tiffany looked on in a mix of horror and horny excitement. The show was about to begin!

She gave the gut bulge a poke. To her surprise, her stomach responded. Her ballooning stomach shrunk back to a normal size from that tiny amount of force… and started growing elsewhere! Tiffany’s breast! Oh my god, her tits were getting huge! Two bumps formed in the front of her favorite blouse, followed shortly after with a third growing between her legs. Oh god, it was all happening! She gripped her bulging new manhood and rapidly inflating milk tankards and giggled like a sultry pervert. Before long, she too was ripping her clothing to shreds. 

“Heeeey, Tiffany! Nice rack!” Shauna commented. 

Tiffany opened her mouth to reply “Huh party is this great?”

Tiffany recoiled the moment she spoke. That… that didn’t sound right. It seems the mental changes that came with eating this stuff were finally starting to set in. Given how her coworkers had been stupefied into total horny idiots, lapsing all memory of syntax for a second seemed reasonable. She still felt relatively the same all things considered. Was that all she was going to have to deal with? Boy, she’d gotten off lucky!

Moments later, she realized the intense magic wasn’t done with her.

What felt like a spike piercing her mind suddenly stabbed at Tiffany’s head, freezing her totally still as her body momentarily forgot how to function. An instantly later and it felt like her head was being frapped and bent under the influence of far more magic than a human was meant to stomach. She’d be screaming from the sensation if her brain could talk to her lungs during the otherworldly experienced. She just had to sit there and take it as boundless body-warping forces fought for control of her.

Tiffany opened her eyes to see what she’d missed. Timid little Tiffany was gone, she looked and felt like a new woman! Her poor clothes hadn’t survived the ordeal at all, leaving Tiff completely naked aside from her leggings and heels. It seems her small-sized blouse couldn’t take her breasts inflating to gargantuan piles of girlflesh topped with nipples the size of her thumb! Gosh, and between her legs… she could still feel the familiar sensations of her old snatch down there, but just above it she could feel a dick built for livestock sitting between her thighs. And oh, those thighs! Gosh, just sitting down made it feel like she was about to crush her seat from their insane weight. She definitely felt heavier, that was for sure. Why? Well partially her hyper-sized old assets, but mainly her brand new bulging pregnant belly that felt near to bursting!

She seemed… well she felt great! She didn’t feel any less worse for wear or like her IQ dropped 50 points. No, she felt just like her normal self, just with a whole lot less inhibitions. Tiffany felt invincible! Why should she be scared at all when her dream fantasy was unfolding right before her! 

She turned her attention back to Shauna . “Gosh, what a fun party!” 

“Tiffy, you look suuuuper good! You rock that look pretty well. Gosh, I wish I could look like I was pregnant for a full year like that…” Shauna replied, a hint of envy in her voice.

Tiffany stood from her seat, almost stumbling over in the process. It took a second to recalibrate her movements now that she was hauling around a hefty extra amount of equipment. On top of everything else, it felt like she’d grown a few inches taller. No matter! Tiffany was sure whatever came about she’d be fine. She might as well roll with the punches!

It was time to socialize and really meet people. Surely half of these bimbo idiots had forgotten their names, but she might as well learn what she could about them! Tiffany hopped about the party to make this all as joyous an encounter as she could muster! 

There was just one slight complication. Tiffany didn’t exactly feel comfortable shaking her body around too much. An unhealthy amount of unholy candy was still battling out for control in her gut, causing all sorts of random effects every so often. One moment her mouth would taste like cherries and she’d feel weak in her legs, next she’d taste some sort of caramel and the liquid dripping from her tits would grow thicker. Yet, there was one feeling she simply couldn’t ignore as she walked about. It was the sensation of her legs nearly stopping all together and slowly spreading apart, body realizing she needed to do something before she even knew fully consciously herself. Some unknown watery liquid started leaking from her cunt. The weight in her gut shifted…

Holy shit! She was about to give birth!

Tiffany was truly on a strange adventure now. She hoped whatever was about to come out of her crotch at least wasn’t an actual child or horrific monster to spoil the fun! Tiffany sunk down onto her back, letting instinct take over as she tried to ready herself for the ordeal of birthing something into existence. She’d heard countless horror stories about how birth felt like vomiting a cantaloupe whole and quickly prepared for the worst. Yet… that overwhelming agony that came from her cunt splitting in half never quite came. Was something the matter? Was she mistaken?

A contraction wracked Tiffany. No, nope, something had just started descending out of her womb. The walls of her ladyhood started stretching as wide as they physically could go from some bulky object exiting her. Yet… no unbelievable pain struck Tiffany at all. No agony or discomfort blasted her senses at all. No, it seems her magical sugar rush had dulled any pain that’d come from stretching her vag to its limits and replaced it instead with some enjoyable sensation! Whatever was coming out of her, it felt less like a nuisance and more like a satisfying dildo steadily sliding out of her! 

Tiffany pushed. She strained and moaned hard to get whatever was inside her out going cross eyed from the sensation of her poor lower lips getting stretched so bad!! She whimpered aloud as the tip of something huge came out of her cunt, steadily spreading her womanhood wider and wider until the thickest part of some sleek round object shimmied out…

“Oooough~” Tiffany sighed in relief as the object was done splitting her open. She glanced between her legs to see what exactly had left her.

A chocolate egg?

Yes, sitting right in front of her was a chocolate egg of all things. It certainly didn’t fit with the season, but the football-sized piece of chocolate was unassumingly sitting their as if it’d come straight out of an aluminum wrapper, rather than a woman’s cunt. 

Tiffany was quick to recover from the labor of birth. She stood back up ready to inspect the object. None of her coworkers seemed to mind the display, most looking on uncaring with the intelligence sapped out of their head. 

“Wow, good job Tiffany!” Sandra commented. “You’re like a portable sweet shop!”

Tiffany didn't respond at first she was a bit too busy inspecting the egg to pay much anything else any mind. The egg wasn’t a featureless blob of chocolate at all as she expected. No, it was decorated like a proper easter gift!

Perhaps Tiffany underestimated just how quickly and violently her body was changing. She gave a brief shift of her weight sensing some sort of discomfort. Just that mild movement sent her uterus into a second spasm, releasing a second egg out of her she barely even needed to push to let out! Tiffany didn’t even feel it until the blunt end of the egg was involuntarily spreading her legs. A brief glance downward and she saw the object dropping out of her, followed shortly after by another!

How… concerning! Whatever that over intake of chocolate had done to her, she seemed to be reproducing more than she took in. Had she just become a vessel for this strange magic, possibly cursed candy to create more of itself? Was the chocolate from her cunt safe to consume? Eh probably. Who cared, really? If she had caused some overwhelming harm to her body, there likely wasn’t anyway she could reverse it. Might as well enjoy her time.

Tiffany turned her attention towards the bathroom next, seeing a few of the bimbofied futas among her walking into their with some purpose other than relief. Clearly there was something worth looking at there! It was obviously where she should take her new sweet expertise next. Tiffany started a fresh walk towards the bathrooms, unaware a third egg had just plopped out of her.

Either the bimbos surrounding Tiffany had short enough memories to forget where all that chocolate had came from or they simply didn’t care. Right as Tiffany had left for the women's restroom, a hung bimbo versions of Sandra and Gretchen with tits as large as their heads inspected the egg to see just how edible it was. Tiffany’s tender chocolate was brittle and easy to break, revealing the insides had a sort of mint creme filling…

The duo dug in. It was the sweetest chocolate at the party yet! Why, hardly anything prior compared to the sweet overstimulation that came from the sweets Tiffany had just created. It tasted wonderful! Overwhelmingly good. Addictive...

The two couldn’t control themselves. Sandra and Gretchen shoveled as much of the milk chocolate egg and its mysterious mint filling as fast as their bodies would allow them. Their stomachs were taut full in hardly any time. And soon enough, their bulging guts were less caused from a full stomach and more from something populating their wombs...

Tiffany stepped into the restroom and immediately found herself in a line with a half dozen other futanari bimbos leading down to the spacious handicap stall at the end of the restroom. The sound of wet flesh slapping and girly moaning filled the air, leaving very little to the imagination as to what was happening in the far reaches of the restroom. Oh man, she had to check this out! Tiffany threw authority out of the window and broke in line towards the front to see what was going on first hand. None of the other patrons of the bathroom seemed to mind. Perhaps their stupid heads held onto that basic courtesy not to cut. 

Finally Tiffany was able to get a good look into the uproarious open bathroom stall, and was promptly greeted by a predictable, if not messy and sweaty sight. One of her coworkers, Mary if she wasn’t mistaken, was buttfucking some poor woman on the toilet like there was no tomorrow! She was going at it ravenously, just about smashing the poor girl’s face against the back of the toilet, apparently determined to pump her full of as much seed as possible! Tiffany couldn’t seem to pinpoint the lady though. Did she know any girls at the office this short and… and plump? Not to be rude, but this unfamiliar girl did seem to be a bit heavier than the rest. She had quite the squeezable belly and thighs wide enough to warrant a thicc with two c’s. Plus, she seemed to have very little control! She had a plate of sweets next to her throughout the brutal fuckfest and she was constantly reaching down to snack on the peppermints and chocolates that’d corrupted the workplace. 

The only hint, thankfully the only hint needed to the woman’s identity, was just a small ways away from his descended pants. A leather wallet’s insides made everything clear!

“Jake! Oh my god, this is Jake!?” Tiffany yelped in surprise.

The amazon-sized futa stopped fucking her partner senseless. It was indeed Mary, albeit with an extra two feet of height, athletic arms and legs, and tits that sprung out nearly 20 inches out from her chest. Without her titanic 15 inch futa dick slamming in and out of her mate, it was clear to see the woman she was fucking seemed to be a super feminine boy. A tiny little cock dewing with shameful little beads of leaking spunk hung from between his massive thighs. His makeshift pussy of an ass flexed and gaped, almost as if it were demanding the big hunk of girl love that’d been stuffing him come back in.

Mary started to explain as best she could, big blue inflated plush hooker lips flailing about. “Oh, totally! Seems some of this candy acts a bit weird if a boy eats it. Poor Jake got cut down to size! And like, he totally still loves the candy! I don’t even know if he knows its changing his body anymore!”

Jake was indeed still willingly, excitedly scarfing down the party sweets. He slipped some caramel treat in between his pornstar lips and went eagerly chewing away. It was hard to tell if he even felt his ass jiggle and shake to a larger size every bite up and down.

Tiffany decided a good method of finding this all out might be to actually ask him. “Jake, do you even know what’s happening to you?”

Jake didn’t respond. Given how most of this candy here seemed to be converting brainpower into breast tissue, there was a good chance Jake had forgotten his own name. 

“Sweetie? Are you there?” Mary asked.

Jake responded to this time and looked back to the girls, showing off his new feminine face with ruby lipstick and lavender eyeshadow. His eyes were wide with excitement. Tiffany realized there was a change he wasn’t really responding to that as addressing him either and just heard the word “sweet” 

Now, Tiffany had never been very fond of Jake. She got a warning from some of the accountants here that he was the touchy-feely-molesty type. She’d had to deal with his nonsense a few times, mainly a few grabs of her ass that left her mortified and Jake with an enormous smile on his face. But now… Jake was presenting his huge girly ass for all to grope and squeeze and do worse. Wouldn’t it be polite to pay him back the favor?

Tiffany reached out and cupped Jake’s assflesh with a big, squeezing palm. Jake bit his lower lip. Tiffany felt a fire start to roar in her.

“Man, you really like manhandling huh? Guess I should have known you’d love taking it as much as you’d been giving it.” Tiffany taunted.

Jake shook his head and agreed. He leaned into the sensation like a housepet getting the affection it wanted, forcing his fat bottom even closer towards that big firm hand feeling him up.

Tiffany had a huge smile on her face from the display. “Wow, you really like the attention don’t-”

Before Tiffany could even spit out a sentence, Jake had shifted positions to make it completely unambiguous he wanted to be bred this very second. Her rested his plump upper body against the back end of the toilet, smashing his tits against the porcelain. He thrust his ass upwards and used both hands to part his cheeks as wide as he could muster. His big gaping girl hole was ready and rearing for action.

Tiffany found from the sudden surge of arousal coursing through her from her new man meat, it was hard to deny him what he wanted. 

Mary parted to the side, sensing it was time for the two to enjoy some privacy together. Tiffany took her place, feeling up Jake’s love handles as she tried to prep herself for sex using a dick. Jake seemed to be a master of this all already. Right as he felt her flared glans tap against his bottom, he angled his butt the perfect way to get her rigid member ready for action against his asshole. Tiffany scarcely had to do any work. Her little bimbo toy was primed for action already. 

Tiffany was quickly growing aware of what it was like having a cock between her legs. She’d been horny before, sure, but she’d never felt what being horny with a throbbing, needy member was like. Instead of the mild tickle she was use to, this felt like an all encompassing need to mate. She could feel the red blooded passion coursing through her, she could feel her newly grown nutsack growing full of fertile seed! Oh, she needed it as bad as the braindead little buttslut in front of her needed it! She needed a good fuck, now!

Tiffany finally took some control. She planted her legs in a firm stance and slowly slid her footlong girl cock into Jake’s plump asspussy. Even more of the wonders of cock ownership came to be known as more and more of her just kept getting swallowed up by Jake’s greedy bum. It felt as if that first thrust inward lasted forever, as if Jeff’s whorish asshole would keep going forever. She sunk into him like a foot in quicksand, escape growing more impossible the deeper everything went. 

To Tiffany, it felt like sheer delight. Tight but tender flesh kept squeezing her firmly, encompassing all her girth in the same wet welcoming orifice. Jake felt nearly as good. His bimbofication had made him ultra susceptible to any chance to be submissive. Still, taking this heavenly dick as it gradually spread and stuffed his insides full was so good, he was likely to still be yelping and going cross eyed from the delightful sensation. 

That was all just the first pump in. That whole emotional overload from Tiffany sodomizing the office pervert was just from her going so deep in his ass their balls were kissing. Now came the real fun. Now came fucking Jake to pay back for all his horrid treatment over the years! It was time for a proper bimbo on bimbo buttfuck!

Tiffany adjusted her weight, gripping a hand onto the toilet seat back herself for support. She moved her hips to pull as far out of Jake as possible, letting every bit but the fat tip of her futa monster cock leave him. Then… SLAP! Right back down into his sissy ass with ruthless speed! Tiffany was sent moaning in delight. Jake was shrieking in a mix of sheer disbelief. Oh god, she was the biggest, baddest dick here yet!

As calm and collected as she’d been compared to this happy-go-lucky bimbo around her, Tiffany was rapidly losing her cool to the sensations of this heavenly boy ass. She really couldn’t keep her composure much longer. No, her aching nuts were begging her to grip that candy-loving pocket pussy in front of her and take it for as brutal a spin as she could muster. The best part though? Tiffany was growing increasingly aware there wasn’t any reason to deny her body these claims. Jake was as rough as could be with the other ladies. Why not liquidate that debt with that thick, gooey load she could feel boiling in her ballsack?

The pace of their assfucking doubled! Tiffany stopped caring for Jake in any capacity and threw her new hefty amazonian weight around as she pleased! Jake whimpered a little from the discomfort of having his body smashed against a hard cold surface, but it was worth it for getting his cushion pushed this good by a big fat girl dick. Not only did his new chub make a suitable pillow, but his hands were still in range of his plate of delicious corruptive snacks. Whenever a rare bit of pain set in from the whole ordeal, he could just snack on a candy cane and eat the pain away… or maybe he was just converting the part of his stupid head that thought about pain into a bigger femboy bimbo butt. 

Both parties were clearly loving it. Tiffany was an uncontrollable wreck as she lost herself to the magic of penile stimulation. If Jake’s timid whimpers weren’t enough indication he loved it, the wimpy droplets of watery cum leaking from that cute little 1 inch foreskin wrapped package were. Every impact against those absurd man-killer thighs and jiggly bottom felt incredible! Tiffany could feel something wonderful build with each impact. Closer and closer something gradually mounted…

Oh… oh my god, she was going to cum! She’d never really orgasmed too powerfully with her vag, probably the closest bit was passing that chocolate egg a few minutes ago. This didn’t feel like anything she’d ever felt before. This felt big. Big, powerful, and probably sloppy as could be. Should she be concerned? Given how much change to her these corrupt treats had caused, it seemed reasonable to think she should approach this orgasm with caution. Given what had already come out her cunt, who knew what was going to blast out her dick…

Those thoughts were quick to whisk themselves away as Tiffany felt her hit that magical pre-peak to ejaculation, that fated point of no return where climax couldn’t be stopped if she put all her effort into it. There was no sense in worrying now. Tiffany turned into the skid and let her hips rock as they pleased. Breakneck speed anal and a heavy heap of moans leaking out her mouth signalled it was here. She was cumming! Oh god, she couldn’t hold on any longer!

One last thrust into Jake’s puffy asshole and that was enough to send Tiffany over the edge. Her heavy orange-sized nuts retracted up and dumped her bloated sack’s sticky contents balls deep into Jake’s poor asshole. The backwash of cum was almost instantaneous. Just a second or two after Tiffany pumped her baby batter up her femboy’s but, it was leaking out whatever precious idle gaps there were between his anal passage and the dick stretching it wide open. Oh, but even with the deluging ropes sputtering out of Jake’s bottom, it was hardly a majority of Tiffany’s creme. A large majority of it pumped his insides full, even visibly bloating his chubby abdomen to look right in line with Tiffany’s earlier baby bump. Jake finally felt full now that at least a gallon of girl dick spunk was stuffing his insides. He was almost non-functional after the whole encounter, dazed in his own little world as he tried to recover from the best sex of his life. 

Tiffany too momentarily had an out of body experience from her first ever penile orgasm. Still, she was the first to recover from the encounter and withdrew her semi-erect dick from the confines of her femboy mating partner’s ass. Her dick was absolutely doused in her own seed, even more was leaking out of Jake’s asshole now that her dick had uncorked his bottom. The strange thing was though… this didn’t really have the same consistency she expected from cum. It looked much thicker, gooier, and smelled surprisingly pleasant. Tiffany braved up gave the stuff a lick.

...Peppermint? This… she’d just ejaculate peppermint cream into Jake instead of actual semen? What on earth?

“Whoa guys! Check this out!” A coworker ripping her blouse to shred with her new titanic melons came bursting in through the bathroom door. Apparently something big was happening in the main party area, enough to snag everyone’s attention. Tiffany departed to see what exactly was going on, leaving Jake behind to recover from the post coital aftermath of their ass play.

Startled gasps filled the room as the small mob of hung bimbos reconvened with their other coworkers. A group of three ladies were on the floor just as Tiffany had been earlier, Sandra and Gretchen among them. Each of them had stomachs bloated to max capacity, their legs spread as wide as they could muster as they too gave birth to immense Chocolate Eggs the size of their heads! Tiffany looked the most startled of all. Oh god, had she caused all this!?

“What happened!?” Tiffany asked in disbelief.

“Mmmmph~ Tiffany~!” Gretchen replied through grit teeth as another treat popped out of her cunt. “Ooooh that candy you made was… s-so tasty…”

Gretchen stopped talking coherently after that, instead grunting and moaning as she felt her fattest candy egg parting her open. Sandra picked off where she left off.

“W-we started eating your candy and all of a sudden we got super full!” Wailed Sandra “Now w-we can’t stop making these eggs! A-aaaah, now we’re tasty too! We can’t stop making them!” 

So, that was it then. Tiffany had caused this… albeit it was their stupid faults for eating strange chocolate that came out a vagina. Was this at least the end of it though? She only gave birth to three eggs. If these three were the only ones, maybe they alone were the only candy birthing bimbos out there?

Chelsea and Rodrick did the favor of proving to Tiffany this wasn’t a problem exclusive to the candy she’d made. Chelsea apparently ate her third chocolate egg and she too was on the floor clutching her stomach as huge easter eggs split out of her cunt. Her nearly identical looking bimbo futa husband was eating one of Chelsea earlier eggs. Just a few bites in and his stomach seemed to be ballooning just as large.

“Ms. Tiffany!?” a distant whiney voice called from the bathroom.

Was that Jake? “Sweetie are you okay?”

“Ms. TIFFANYYYYY!!” Jake wailed. 

Tiffany rushed back to Jake’s side. Oh god, if everyone was like this on a few bites of her body’s candy, what was Jake like now that he was stuffed full!?

All of the other futa bimbos birthing candy eggs into the world looked like child’s play compared to the feats Jake’s ass were accomplishing. In just those short few minutes away from everyone letting Tiffany’s corrupt candy sperm ferment in his body, Jake had turned into a candy broodmother. His stomach was massively distended, almost like a beach ball taut full of some unknown candy force. His arms were gripping his legs and parting him as wide as his ass could go. And his poor asshole… Sure, Tiffany’s forearm-like dick had done a lot to stretch and test his asshole, but nothing was quite like what his insides were going through now. He was giving birth to titanic candy eggs wider than his very skull, his rock hard peppermint with red and white swirls. By some miracle he also didn’t seem to be in any pain, even as the second member of his clutch started to roll out of his huge ruined asshole. He seemed to adore every second of it, even as his stomach got even larger…

This… this was too much. Now she was legitimately concerned for her coworkers safety. Tiffany needed help. Fast.

Tiffany sped out of the bathroom as fast as her massive bouncing dick and tits would let her, looking for some sort of help. Cindy, where was Cindy!? She was the one who ordered all this crap, right? Surely the catering company could fix this if they were able to cause all this! Tiffany trotted through the effective orgy that use to be a party, ignoring the now 5 or so women and heavily feminized men on the floor blissfully birthing more and more eggs. Only after thoroughly scanning the area did she finally find Cindy, on her knees sucking their bosses’s new foot long dick.

“Cindy! We need to talk about this catering!” Tiffany began

Cindy attempted speech still with her bosses cock in her throat before pulling out and speaking properly. “I know, right? It’s preeetty great!” 

“It’s getting out of control!” panicked Tiffany. “Do you have some way to stop this or is everyone just going to stay stacked and hung bimbos constantly in labor!?”

Cindy paused for a second, scanning what was left of her head for any answer. “Yeah they said for refunds and emergencies you can like… check the receipt. Should have a number for support. Here you go!”

Cindy pulled out her wallet, the paper proof of purchase sticking out from the folded leather. Tiffany pulled it out and rang the number as fast as she could.

“Hello?” A voice over the phone crackled. 

“Hi, you guys catered for my event and its gotten a little out of control!” Tiffany shouted.

“Oh, how bad is it?” the calm voice over the phone replied

Tiffany looked on as now maybe seven former coworkers total had been reduced to egg birthing bimbos “Bad!”

“More descriptive sweetie, there are a lot of different levels of bad.” The voice replied without a hint of worry

“All my coworkers are bimbo idiots and half of them have eggs splitting their cunts open!” screamed Tiffany

Still the voice on the other end didn’t change its inflection. “Oh, is that all? Well, we normally don’t do clean up for messes that small, but I suppose we can help out this time. One second, let me just get another bubble gum flash bang and head across the cit…”

The instant the phone hung up, a single arm opened the door and tossed something into the room. Tiffany saw the object for a split second in some form as a tiny looking pebble sort of object. Moments later, it ballooned into a hefty bubble that kept growing larger and larger! Before Tiffany could so much as react at all, the piece of candy had burst. Some powerful shockwave was released out of the strange concoction, sapping away most all of the present partygoers of their energy in an instant. Tiffany and everyone else went tumbling to the ground, blacking out completely...

\---

A voice boomed. “Good morning, sunshine!”

Tiffany sprung back to the world of the living, sore and completely dazed. She was on the pink and white tiles of some unknown location, staring down a strange woman she’d never seen before. Frankly, she looked as if she had a screw loose or two wearing something so whimsical in front of a stranger; a bright pink and white apron-blouse looking garment that had little reservations showing off her cleavage, black thigh highs, and an undersized pink top hat atop her head.

She seemed to be a little frustrated at Tiffany. “Don’t you know!? If you stick a cursed candy cane in a pixie dust donut, you impregnate your snack and cause them to reproduce! Gosh, there’s a reason I set them up on opposite sides of the table; you’re not suppose to eat those together!”

Tiffany was still too dazed to really answer that question directly. “Um… where am I?”

“Oh excuse me! I didn’t even introduce myself! Hello, hello, my name’s Lilliana! I run a cute little erotic candy shop tucked away here where I can make as much a manangery of magical sweets without the FDA interfering. Welcome to the Cute Boy Candy shop! I know you’re a lady of course, it’s just part of the name. We specialize in enchanted sweets for mischievous erotic fun.” Lilliana introduced herself

Lilliana pulled out an assortment of jars of liquid out of her pockets, most containers larger than the exit to her pockets themselve. “I took you back to my candy shop to detox you and your friend of whatever magic was in your system. You’d be amazed what an industrial grade palate cleanser can do! I’m afraid I couldn’t get everyone back to normal, but I tried my hardest!” 

“Uh, you said magic?” Tiffany asked shaking her head in disbelief. Was she still in a fever dream?

“Mhm! Self taught too!” Lilliana smiled.

“Magic? Like… real magic?” she double checked.

“Why of course!” blurted Lilliana “How else is a Cute Chick Candy Cane with Futagnarly peppermint swirls suppose to do anything if it’s not loaded with high fructose pixie dust syrup? I don’t know who threw your party but they probably should have done a bit more research before commissioning me as catering! We usually do freaky raves and such, not office parties! Thankfully all that should be solved by now.”

Lilliana grabbed one of the things she’d pulled out of her dress. It was a huge vial of some unknown liquid in a glass vial with the text “demystify” written on it in sharpie. “Most of your coworkers are fine! I made their unconscious bodies chuge this for a week and now most of them don’t even remember having titanic tits or a dick or giving birth to sweets. You were my only problem case. You… well, you downed a bit too wide a variety a bit too fast and a bit too much. I’m afraid to say your insides may be… how to put this… So, you use to be a chocolate egg that was nothing but chocolate the whole way through. Now you have a candy filling. Replace every instance of chocolate in that last sentence with human and that’s you. 

“Oh my god!” Tiffany gasped.

“Pffft, don’t be so dramatic!” Lilliana dismissed “I did that to myself decades ago and I’m fine! Your essentially super human now. You’re free to go about your old life so long as you don’t mind the tits and the cock and such. Just be careful getting intimate with other people and don’t let anyone eat anything that comes out your cock or cunt. You’re a bit of a biohazard! If you get too much of your body fluids next to a normal person they’ll uh.. Well, they’ll end up like your friend over there”.

Tiffany’s gaze followed Lilliana’s fingers as she pointed back a bit deeper into the heart of the shop. Jake was here too! And… Oh my, he was dressed in a crazy bright pink outfit to match Lilliana’s as well. They looked almost identical, provided Lilliana lost a foot of height, gained maybe 30 pounds, and looked impossibly pregnant.

“Ms. Lilly! I’m giving birth again!” Jake yelled.

“It’s okay sweetie! Just head back and give birth on the bed! You can get back to organizing the sweets once it’s out.”

Jake retreated to some unknown location, clutching his stomach all the while.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t able to help your poor little fat chick friend! No matter what I tried, I couldn’t get her little thimble dick to go back to being a pussy! Plus, she at just so much of the bimbofying stuff, I’m afraid I can’t really unstupid her back to her normal form. I don’t think she’ll ever be able to go back to her old life. Sorry if she was a close friend or something, she’s mostly just a fat cow hungry for sugar and cocks now. And, you know, the whole giving birth to peppermint eggs thing.” Lilliana elaborated. “I’ve been using her as a hand around here. She’s pretty good!”

“Oh no, you see…” Tiffany was about to explain Jake was in reality a horrible man who’d harassed her and her friends for years with his awful power tripping. Perhaps if she corrented her and told her his actual sex, she might be able to undo everything. But, at the same time…

“Oh no! Well, she was a dear friend, but I’m sure she’s happier like this now” smirked Tiffany.

“That’s good to hear. Sorry I couldn’t fix it, you just pumped too much peppermint spunk in her poor asshole!” Lilliana elaborated. “I’ve just been calling her Sweetie. If she has a name she’d prefer I can-”

“Oh! Sweetie was our nickname for her. Good ol’ Sweetie pie always gorging herself on buffets.” Tiffany fibbed.

Tiffany had a bit of an interesting life ahead of her. Her body felt just as hyperactive and needy now as it did back in that party. Perhaps she should hurry back to her apartment before she ended up doing something embarrassing in public. Already she could feel a titanic minty cumshot brewing in her balls and a dark chocolate treat ready to creep out of her cunt...


End file.
